1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, and in particular, it relates to a swivel and reclining chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swivel chairs of various designs have been available. Typically, a swivel chair includes a base and a seating piece rotatably attached to the base so the seating piece can rotate around a vertical axis of the base. Reclining chairs of various designs are also available, but they typically involve relatively complex mechanical designs.